Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: It has seems that the four Founders of Hogwarts have made it back to Hogwarts. Can the students of Hogwarts figure out who the Founder are before the hallways of Hogwarts are destroyed? What effect will this have on the golden trio and snake trio? Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin**

**Summary-**

It has seems that the four Founders of Hogwarts have made it back to Hogwarts, three of them are teachers and one of them is a student. Can the students of Hogwarts figure out who the Founder are before the hallways of Hogwarts are destroyed by their fighting? What effect will this have on the golden trio and the snake trio?

**Chapter one-**

A young man with mid-back black hair and bright Avada Kadava green eyes was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts. He had on a long dark green cloak with silver lining, in his hands was a basket filled half way with different potion ingredients. The young man bent down to inspect a dark purple flower, he smiled before gently plucking it from the ground. A low hiss caught the young man's attention, the young man tilted his head to the side and saw a beautiful snake. The snake had beautiful black scales that shimmered in the light and had a tint of dark blue to them when the sun hit it just right, the snake had beautiful dark eyes. "Why hello beautiful, I didn't disturb you now did I?" The man asked holding out his hand to let the snake smell it. A dark red tongue slipped out of the snake's mouth and ticked the young man's hand before returning back into his mouth.

The young man and the snake were startled by a soft airy giggle, the snake slithered off and the man turned around to come face to knee with someone be hind him. The man tilted his head up and saw a young beautiful woman. The young woman had long mid-back light blond-white hair and big beautiful ice blue eyes, the young woman was wearing a dark purple robe with light gray lining. The man elegantly stood up and the woman blushed and looked down to the ground. "No matter how many I look at your eyes, I will never get used to them." The young woman muttered. Her voice was soft and airy, as if she were not fully there. The young man looked down at the ground as if ashamed, his eyes had always given people reason to fear him.

"Was there something you needed Rowena?" The young man asked. At the sound of the young man's smooth yet calming voice the woman looked at the man to see he was not looking at her. The woman was relieved that the young man had turned his intense eyes away from her, but at the same time she felt regret, she knew of the young man's past and knew he was very sensitive about his eyes. She was one of his only friends, yet she could never look him in the eyes, but she wasn't the only one of his friends that could never look him in the eyes. There were only two people who could look the young man before her in the eyes, their teacher/master and Godric. Speaking of Godric, she had to warn the poor man in front of her before Godric did something rash to him like last time.

"Godric is looking for you, he found out that you were the one who made that potion." Rowena said and saw the young man smirk.

"I see, thank you for the warning, I will take care to avoid what ever Godric throws my way." The young man said smoothly causing the woman to blush once again. She bit her lip and looked down, when she looked back up she gasped as she saw a ball of red flying toward her and the young man. She didn't have time to warn the young man before the ball hit the young man in the back.

"HA! I finally got you!" A young man with short red hair and light brown-gold eyes. He was wearing a dark red robe with gold lining. He had freckles on his face, and he was smiling victoriously. The smile suddenly vanished when he saw the red light being absorbed into the young man's back, before a bright green ball of light quickly flew out of his back and hit him square in the chest causing his hole body to now be dark green and his hair to be silver. "Damn it, how do you always do that?"

"I have my ways." The young man said turning to look at the colorful young man behind him, "Those colors suit you Godric."

"I will get you one of these days Slytherin!" Godric yelled with a playful sneer on his face. Suddenly Rowena gasped in fright and the young man suddenly darted forward and pushed Godric to the side. "Hey!" Godric cried then turned to see the young man on the ground with a black snake biting the left side of his neck and paled. The snake went to remove its teeth from the young man's neck, he had not meant to attack this human, but the human that had tried to attack him from behind, he was afraid now.

"No." The young man hissed and grabbed the snake's head and held him in place, "Don't move, if you move it will cause me to bleed more than I already am." The young man whispered to the snake already sounding weak from the snake's deadly venom and the blood loss.

"R-Rowena, quickly get Merlin and Helga. W-we need to quickly help Salazar before he bleeds out." Godric said, not know the young man was now filled a very deadly venom. Rowena nodded before turning into a raven and flying away. Godric was trembling, he didn't know what to do, his rival/best friend had just protected him from a snake attack and was now laying in front of him, his life's blood quickly flowing out of him. He fell to his knees beside the young man and grabbed the hand that was not holding the snake's head in place. He didn't understand why the young man was keeping the snake from removing it's fangs from his neck, but trusted him to know what he was doing. Salazar had more knowledge of snakes than he did after all.

Godric smiled and flinched a little at the young man when he carefully tilted his head to look at him with his intense eyes. Those eyes held pain and sorrow, they were also starting to lose focus. "Hey, to fall unconscious." Godric whispered soothingly to the young man, who nodded but closed his eyes any ways. "I said not to go unconscious." Godric snapped afraid for his rival/best friend.

"I'll try." The young man muttered, his words slurred.

"Don't try do." Godric said glaring at the young man, "I'll never forgive you if you leave me. I still have to get you back for all those times you've prank-ed me." Godric said a little softer. The young man laughed softly before finally going limp as he was pulled into cold darkness. "NO SALAZAR!" Was the last thing he heard.

**\''/**

Harry bolted up straight, his right hand flying to the left side of his neck, his eyes wide with fright. He looked around him with unseeing eyes before closing them and falling back down. He let the soft rocking of the train calm him down while muttering calming words to himself. He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes to see the amused eyes of Draco Malfoy sitting across from him. It took a second for his tired mind to register what he was seeing, his eyes widened before he jumped up and pointing and accusing finger at the boy. "What are you doing here Draco?" Harry asked. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at Harry calling him by his first name then smirked.

"I came in here to welcome you and your 'friends' back to Hogwarts like I always do." Draco said still smirking, Harry narrowed his eyes glaring at Draco. Draco noticed that this glared didn't seem like the normal glares that Harry usually threw at him, this one didn't hold any hatred in it. To Draco it seemed a little forced, as if he was trying to keep up appearances. Why was the anger gone? Was it because of what happened at the Ministry last year? 'Should I tell him father saved Sirius?' Draco asked himself. Draco shoved that thought away for now, he took a bored look around. "Where are Weasely and Granger? Imagine my surprise when I walked in to see Granger and Weasely gone and you fast asleep. Aren't they suppose to, oh I don't know, protect you?" Harry's eyes widened a little before he slowly and shyly looked around.

"I don't know where they are," Harry said, "And I don't need their protection." He added as if as and after thought. Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes and saw sadness in them, Draco sighed before magically shutting and locking the door, which caused Harry to jump. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously when he put up and barrier to keep people from listening to their conversation.

"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you. I have something important to tell you." Draco said with a serious face on. Continued to look at Draco suspiciously but said nothing as he sat down across from Draco. "Sirius isn't dead." he said getting straight to the point. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"What? But I saw him die." Harry cried out and Draco sighed.

"My father saved him. Right before Sirius could fall through the veil, father cast a spell that transported him to our manor. He has been there since the end of last year." Draco said.

"If this is true then why hasn't he contacted me?" Harry asked.

"He's tried. He's sent you so many letters and has tried numerous times to contact you through your two way mirror." Draco said and Harry gasped as he jumped up and pulled his trunk down and began digging through it. After awhile he found what he was looking for, the beautiful mirror Sirius had given him.

"H-how does this work?" Harry asked shyly.

"Just call out Sirius's name." Draco said. Harry opened his mouth to call out Sirius's name before closing his mouth and looking at Draco.

"Why did you tell me this?" Harry asked shocking Draco.

"I know that he is your god father. He told me himself when I asked why he was trying to contact you." Draco said. "And to be truthful, the real reason I came in here was to actually check to make sure you were ok, on Sirius's orders." Harry nodded and Draco got up and walked to the door but was stopped when Harry threw himself onto him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shuddered at the felling of Harry's warm breath on his ear and nodded while trying to hid his blush. Harry pulled back just a little, "Can-can we call a secret truce?" Harry asked shyly surprising Draco.

"Why a secret truce?" Draco asked, "Why not let people know?"

"My friends in Gryffindor wouldn't understand it. You can inform the other Slytherins if you wish." Harry said, "I really don't feel up to fighting with Ron and the rest of my friends in Gryffindor, nor do I feel like being called a Dark Wizard when the press finds out about it." he muttered dryly. Draco looked at Harry for a while shocked at how Slytherin Harry was being.

"Sure, secret truce." Draco said and Harry hugged him again before letting him go.

"Now, get out of here before Hermione and Ron get here." Harry said smiling. Draco smirked before quickly unlocking the door, leaving the sound barrier up knowing Harry would talk to Sirius after he left. Suddenly Draco noticed Harry's right hand rubbing the left side of his neck, as if it was in pain.

"Are you in pain?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly dropping his hand, "You really should leave before they get back," Harry muttered. Draco looked at Harry as if trying to decide to push him to tell him what was wrong or to leave him be. Draco chose the second choice, for now, and left. Harry sighed before pulling the mirror in front of him again.

"Sirius Black." Harry said. The mirror glowed for a second before Sirius's excited and worried face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, Harry heard the faint laugh of someone else before Sirius looked off to the side glaring at the person. "Shut up Lucius, I can be excited to see and talk to my godson." Sirius said to the person.

"I didn't say anything." Harry faintly heard the person say.

"Yea but you thought it." Sirius said childishly making Harry laugh.

"It's nice to see you too Siri." Harry said and Sirius looked back at him and smiled.

"How are you Harry, why haven't you replied to my letters or answered any of the time I called you through the mirror?" Sirius asked sounding worried.

"I never received any letters from you, and my aunt and uncle took my trunk away from me and locked it in the cupboard before I could get anything out of it." Harry said hopping to ease his godfather's worries. Sirius sighed in relief before he looked at Harry concerned again.

"How did they treat you this summer?" Sirius asked.

"Like they normally do." Harry said with a sigh and Sirius growled. Suddenly Sirius's face was traded for Lucius, Harry gulped slightly afraid.

"No need to fear me Harry, I have no intentions of hurting you. Plus even if I did, I wouldn't be able to because my wife and your godfather and his werewolf friend would kill me before I could even get close enough to hex you." Lucius said.

"Damn straight!" Harry heard Sirius growled and Harry laughed.

"Thank you for saving him Mr. Malfoy." Harry said politely and Lucius laughed.

"Call me Lucius. I see my son has informed you of what happened. But I didn't take the mirror from your godfather just to talk about what my son may or may not have told you. I would like to know how your relatives normally treat you. If they abuse you like Sirius has been telling us I can get the Ministry involved and they can take you away from them and place you in Severus's care." Lucius said shocking Harry.

"Why into Professor Snape's care?" Harry asked.

"That is what your parent's will stated. Haven't you heard it?" Lucius asked and Harry shook his head, and Lucius sighed. "Your parent's will stated that if something were to happen to them you were suppose to be given to your godfather, and should your godfather be in the position to not be able to take you in, you were to be placed in Remus Lupin's care. And if he was not able to take care of you you were to go to Severus Snape. And since your godfather, Sirius, is currently on the run from the ministry and Remus is running around doing dangerous missions for Dumbledore and can not take care of you Severus will have to take you." Lucius said.

"Oh." Harry whispered. This was a lot to take in.

"So Harry, are your relatives abusing you?" Lucius said.

"Well, if you call starving me and calling me freak abuse then yes." Harry whispered.

"I will contact the ministry right now." Lucius said after a few minutes of silence. Then Lucius's face was traded for Sirius's. Harry was about to open his mouth when the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in, Harry quickly pull the mirror to his chest making sure they didn't see Sirius. He hopped Sirius would get the message to not talk.

"Can't that fucking git leave us alone?" Ron asked as he sat down then saw Harry's trunk sitting next to Harry and was open with his some clothes hanging out of it. "What the hell happened in here mate?" Harry looked at his trunk then to Ron and smiled sheepishly.

"I-er- had a nightmare and I needed to check to make sure that something important that I pack was still there." Harry said quickly coming up with a lie. Hermione's eyes held disgust as she looked at the mess then looked at Harry and saw him holding the mirror Sirius gave him and she looked slightly annoyed.

"Is that the mirror that Sirius gave you?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yes." Harry said and Hermione sighed in annoyance which caused Harry's eye to twitch because he just knew that she was about to give him a lecture.

"Harry, I know that he was your godfather and all, but he is dead, even though you don't want to admit it. Everyone gave you space during the summer so that you would be able to come to grips on that on your own. But Sirius is dead, no matter how much you want to you can't and won't be able to ever bring him back. It is time to let him go, plus you didn't know him at all, you never got to spend time with him so it should be easy for you to let him go." Hermione said. Harry stood up, he was angry with his friends, even if Sirius was dead you would think that she would have the common sense to know that even if he didn't know Sirius that well that he was still like a father and would take more than three months to get over the fact that he was dead, even though he had just found out he wasn't. And before he had found out Sirius was a live he had come to grips that Sirius wouldn't have come back to life but he did hold out hope that maybe it was all a lie and that he was a live, thankfully he was.

"I'll be back." Harry said coldly before walking out of the room slamming the door, he walked down the train corridor coming to the train bathroom. He walked in and looked in all the stalls making sure there was no one in there. When he was just about to look in the last stall the stall door quickly opened and Harry was pulled into it, he felt a sound barrier go up as he tried to catch his balance. He turned around and saw Draco leaning up against the door casually, or as casually as one could in a small bathroom stall.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Draco said. How did Draco know that he was going to go to the bathroom to be alone?

"How-?" Harry started to asked his question but Draco cut him off.

"When I had bumped into Weasely and Granger I had a feeling that one of them would say something that would annoy you enough to come into the bathroom to be alone." Draco said. Harry nodded taking that as a good explanation before something else popped into his head. Once again, how did Draco know that he would go to the bathroom to be alone when even his friends didn't know that.

"Again, how-?" Harry started and was once again cut off by Draco.

"I've noticed that every time someone annoyed you, mainly Granger and Weasely, you would get up and walk away to be alone, I was curious to know where you always went to be alone. So one day after Granger had given you a lecture on how you should pay more attention in your classes and you had walked off to be alone I followed you and found you in the bathroom." Draco said looking off to the side blushing.

"Why?" Harry asked not sure what he was asking why about.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius's voice called from the mirror still clutched to his chest reminding Harry that he was still talking to Sirius. Harry pulled the mirror from his chest and held it so that both him and Draco could look at it. "He is in-" Sirius started but Draco had snatched the mirror gently from Harry's hands and growled at Sirius.

"You finish that sentence dear cousin and I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death." Draco growled out.

"Aw you wouldn't kill your dear cousin Dragon, Harry and your mother wouldn't allow it." Sirius said but Harry could hear the worry and fear in his voice. Harry calmly placed a hand on Draco's arm and gently lowered the mirror so that he could see Sirius's face. Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's and Harry could see that there was a mixture of emotions in them like worry, fear, and something else that Harry couldn't name.

"What is it that you don't him to say? Is it about me?" Harry asked calmly, he didn't like not knowing things.

"Oh it has everything to do with you." Sirius said.

"Shut it mutt." Draco growled glaring at a smirking Sirius.

"If it has something to do with me, please tell me." Harry said, though his voice sounded more like he was saying 'Tell me now before I yell someone's ears off.'

"Harry, Draco is madly in lov-" Sirius started.

"End Call!" Draco yelled desperately. The mirror glowed for a second before Sirius's face disappeared to show only Draco's and Harry's. Draco took a quick glance at Harry before turning to open the door. "Well look at the time I better go before-" Draco started opening the door and took one step out before Harry grabbed him and pulled him back into the stall and slamming the door shut. He threw Draco away from the door and stood in front of the door blocking it from Draco. He had his hands on his hips and was glaring at Draco.

"Draconian Lucius Malfoy, you tell me what Sirius was trying to say right this minute before I beat the shit out of you!" Harry yelled and Draco flinched.

"Hey I thought we had a truce?" Draco said trying to change the subject. Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco knew he that he was just making Harry madder by trying to avoid the question. After all the time he had spent trying to find out everything about the boy, be it through bribing someone to tell him or finding it out by being his enemy, because everyone knows to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Draco raised his hands in a form of surrender and sighed. "I'll right I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad and storm out of here and start avoiding me." Draco said.

"Why would I do that? Is it something bad?" Harry asked and Draco stood up from sitting on the toilet, he had fallen on it when Harry had thrown him away from the door.

"Just promise and you will find out." Draco said moving closer to Harry, Harry took a step back, out of habit, only to come in contact with the stall door.

"O-okay, I promise." Harry said. Draco nodded and looked off to the side and took a deep breath before closing the space in between Harry and him, he was now pressed up against Harry who was blushing like mad. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Draco didn't say anything, he just captured Harry's mouth with his own, Harry's eyes widened as he froze.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin**

**Summary-**

It has seems that the four Founders of Hogwarts have made it back to Hogwarts, three of them are teachers and one of them is a student. Can the students of Hogwarts figure out who the Founder are before the hallways of Hogwarts are destroyed by their fighting? What effect will this have on the golden trio and the snake trio?

**Chapter two-**

'What is going on?' Harry asked himself as Draco pulled back from the kiss. Harry blinked and gently pushed Draco away from him and looked off to the side. "I can't-" Harry started.

"I'm sorry, I should have known-" Draco started but trailed off looking at anywhere but Harry, man did he feel like an ass.

"It's not that I don't want to, its just that I can't be with you right now." Harry said and Draco snapped his head up to look at Harry with hope filling his eyes.

"If it is about the war and the threat of Voldemort I don't care I'll help you fight him!" Draco cried out, Harry placed a hand gently on Draco's cheek.

"It's not that Draco, there is something else, something very important I have to work through first and then I can be with you." Harry said then quickly kissed Draco's cheek before running out of the room. Draco stood there shocked for a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to his compartment with a dazed look.

"So, how'd it go?" Blaise asked once Draco had sat down pulling Draco back to the land of the living.

"I kissed him." Draco said.

"Aw, so are we going to be seeing you two together from now on?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think so." Draco said sighing.

"He rejected you?" Pansy cried out.

"Not really." Draco said.

"I'm confused, you kissed him yet your not together with him?" Blaise asked.

"He said we couldn't be together, at least not right now." Draco said.

"Oh, because of the war and stuff right?" Crabbe asked.

"No." Draco said.

"Then why can't you be together right now!" Pansy asked.

"He said that there was something very important he had to work through and then we could be together." Draco said then looked down at his hands to see that he was still holding Harry's two way mirror. "SHIT!" Draco yelled jumping up.

"What?" Blaise and Pansy asked jumping up with him.

"I still have his mirror! How is he going to talk to that mutt now?" Draco asked and every one looked at the mirror he was holding, "I have to go give it back to him right now." He said and headed toward the compartment door but Blaise grabbed him before he could make it.

"You can't, you told us that you to made a secret truce right." Draco nodded, "Well think of how it will look if you just barge into his compartment and hand him the mirror his 'dead' godfather gave him. It's not gonna look good, just wait until after the feast tonight, then you can sneak off and pull him into an empty classroom and give it to him." Blaise said

"And hopefully you can convince him to snog you for a few minutes." Pansy added and Draco gave her a look that read 'Really?' "What, that's what I would do."

"Everyone knows what you would do." Blaise said and Pansy stuck her tongue out at him. Draco laughed and sat back down and fingered the mirror for a littlw while before it began to hum and glow.

"Accept." Draco said holding the mirror up and came face to face with Sirius.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Probably being bored to death by Granger and Weasel." Draco said and Pansy and Blaise sat next to him trying to get a look at Sirius.

"Hi Siri!" Pansy cried.

"Hello Sirius." Blaise said.

"Hello Pansy, Hello Blaise. Why do you have the mirror Draco?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he kind of left it with me when he ran of out the bathroom." Draco said.

"Why did he run out of the bathroom?" Sirius asked.

"Draco kissed him." Pansy said.

"Oh, so Harry rejected you." Sirius said laughing.

"No, not really. He said that we couldn't be together right now because he had to work through something important then afterwards we can be together." Draco said.

"So in other words, he rejected you gently." Sirius said smirking.

"Well at least I was rejected gently, Remeus ran from you right after you kissed him and ignored you for three months then we come to find that out that Severus asked him out two hours after you and he said yes." Draco said smirking while Sirius glared at him.

"That was a low blow Draco." someone said from the door of the compartment. Everyone looked to see Harry standing there, he blushed once he realized he had everyone's attention on him.

"Harry!" Draco cried shocked, dropping the mirror.

"I came to get my mirror back. I realized that I didn't have it half way to my compartment." Harry said smiling kindly at Draco and his friends as he shyly walked into the compartment.

"Go right on a head." Blaise said picking up the mirror from the floor.

"Aw Draky, now this means you won't be able to snog him in an empty classroom." Pansy said. Harry's eyes widened as a blush took over his face, he quickly grabbed the mirror and ran out of the room calling a quick 'I'll see you latter' over his shoulder. Draco turned and glared at Pansy. "What?"

"Thanks a lot, you just scared him off!" Draco yelled.

"I bet Draco was just going to see if Harry wanted to hang out here with us for a while when you had to go and opened your big mouth." Blaise said.

"I was just teasing him." Pansy said, "I didn't know he would run off." Draco sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can catch him before he gets to his compartment." He said then walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway looking to see if he could spot Harry. When he got to Harry's compartment he saw Harry stairing out the window while Hermione and Ron chatted away. Draco sighed and turned back around to go back to his compartment. Maybe he could still catch him after the feast and explain that Pansy was just teasing both of them.

**\''/**

The train pulled up to the station and everyone got off, like usual the first years were directed to Hagrid with him yelling his usual "Firs' years follow me!" Draco tried to get a glimpse of Harry but there were too many students on the platform and Harry was lost in the sea of different colored hairs, even Ron's Weasely red hair was hard to spot.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you look hard enough you can find me." someone whispered in Draco's ear. Draco spun around to see a smirking Harry.

"Why aren't you with Granger and Weasel?" Draco asked.

"You know its very easy to get lost in a sea of students." Harry said as they were both pushed toward the carriages.

"True." Draco said and Harry laughed as they were finaly found by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"This is going to be a tight squeeze." Harry said as he began to pet thin air. "How are we all gonna fit into a carriage?"

"Crabbe and Goyle can get their own carriage." Draco said "And what the hell are you petting?"

"A Thestral." Harry said.

"I don't see anything. I think you've been hanging around that Luna girl to much." Pansy said.

"So that's what they're called." Blaise muttered and everyone turned to look at him.

"Who did you see die Blaise?" Harry asked.

"My granddad." Blaise said.

"Okay, am I the only one confused?" Pansy asked.

"You can only see a Thestrals if you've seen death." Harry said. "Well lets go." Harry sadi giving the invisible Thestral a last pet before stepping into the carriage with Blaise following him, Draco and Pansy looked at each other before following them. Crabbe and Goyle were left to find their own carriage.

"What do these Thestrals look like?" Draco asked.

"A Thestral is a breed of winged horses with skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and leathery wide wings that resembles a bat." Harry said leaning out of the carriage window to pet the Thestral, "They are what me, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville rode on to get to the Ministry. It was Luna's idea, it was a lot faster and safer than my idea."

"What was your idea?" Blaise asked.

"To ride our brooms." Harry said, "Luna is a very smart girl."

"Yet no one can understand a word she says." Pansy said.

"I can understand her." Harry said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"I listen to what she doesn't say." Harry said, "We're here. I'll see you guys latter, hopefully if Hermione doesn't kill me with her speech about how I should be more careful." Harry said then hopped of the carriage and ran into Luna, the two of them began talk and laugh. Luna turned and gave Draco a bright smile before the two were swallowed up by the sea of students.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but he's your boyfriend." Pansy said.

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Draco cried.

"Oh sorry." Pansy said smirking and they walked into the great hall.

**\''/**

If you had asked Draco Malfoy to repeat everything that the Headmaster had just said he would not be able to. He hadn't heard a word of what the Headmaster said, nor did he remember the first years being sorted all he remembered was staring at Harry all throughout the Headmaster's speech and the sorting. Every time Harry had caught his eye Harry would blush and look away, this would cause Draco to smirk. Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Snape stormed into the Slytherin common room to give his own welcome speech to everyone and explain the rules of Slytherin to the first years.

"Welcome, as some of you already know. I am Professor Snape, I am your Head of House and the Potions Master here. You have all just survied another summer, now it is time for you to survive the year within these walls. First years it would do you good to forget everything that Dumbledore has said, within these walls there is no house unity because all the other houses hate us Slytherins. We Slytherins must stick together and become a family, do not be afraid to ask the older students for help, but if you do so make sure that you ask here in the safty of the Snake Pit. Because if any of the other houses find a weakness they will use it to their advantage. If you leave the safty of the Snake Pit make sure you are not alone. Thinks to Potter everyone all the other Houses are now great at spell casting so watch each others back." Snape said and everyone nodded the older years snearing at the name 'Potter'. Draco stood up.

"Professor I have something important to say." Draco said.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"Earlier today, on the train ride here, me and Harry made a secret truce." Draco said.

"Why secret?" a random second year asked.

"Because the Gryfindors will not understand and he does not wish to fight with them, and he does not want to be labled a Dark Wizard again once the public hears about it." Draco said.

"So what you are saying is that Potter will be secretly trying to help us?" A random sixth year asked.

"Yes, but he is only one person, he won't always be there to stop someone from casting a spell on us." Draco said.

"How very Slytherin of the boy." Snape said.

"So what do we do about it?" Crabbe asked.

"I suggest that Draco try to convince the boy to teach you guys to defend yourselves and cast spells like he did with the other houses." Snape said.

"YEA!" Everyone yelled agreeing with Snape.

"I will try my heardest." Draco said bowing then sat back down.

"Well that is all, go to bed everyone of you will have a busy day tomorrow." Snape said then left the room and everyone did as he said.

**\''/**

Salazar opened his eyes to see he was laying in a small white room. He tired to sit up but the pain in his left shoulder caused him to cry out in pain and fall back on to the bed. A door opened and Salazar heard five sets of footsteps walk in. "Not all of you need to be in here, only me and Merlin should be in here." a young woman said.

"But-" A male said.

"No buts Godric, Helga is right." a old man said.

"Fine." Godric growled out and stormed out with two other footsteps following him.

"Not you, sir, we will need you." the old man said and a set of foot steps stopped. Suddenly a young woman with long light brown hair and dark blue eyes came into Salazars vision.

"You gave us quite the scare Salazar, and here I thought that Godric was the one who was suppose to do rash and dangerous things without thinking about it first." The young woman said and helped Salazar sit up.

"I did think about it. It was either let Godric get attacked or get attacked myself." Salazar said looking around the room, he saw an old man with long white beard and hair with bright gray eyes standing a few feet away from the bed he was laying in. His eyes landed on a young man with short white hair and blue-gray eyes, the young boy flinched back when Salazar's eyes landed on him. "Who is he?"

"He is your attacker." Merlin said.

"That can't be, my attacker was a black snake." Salazar said.

"Yes we know, after I pulled the snake's fangs from your neck he turned into this young man and began bawling saying that he was sorry and didn't mean to attack you." Helga said as she began to unwrap the bandages wrapped around his chest and sholder.

"What are you going to do with him Merlin?" Salazar asked the old man.

"Nothing, it is all up to you. You can have him killed-" The young man flinched at that and began to silently cry, "-or you can take him as a pet seeing as he is a snake." Merlin said. Salazar sat there thinking about what to do as Helga finished changing his bandages.

"Can you guys leave me alone with him for a while. I wish to speak with him before I make up my mind." Salazar said. Merlin bowed and him and Helga quietly left the room. "What is your name?" he asked after a minute causing the young man to jump.

"V-Vincent Malfoy sire." the young man said.

"You can come closer Vincent." Salazar said smiling softly at the young man. Vincent slowly walked to the edge of the bed and stood there looking like he was trying not to cry. "Why did you attack Godric?"

"I-I wanted to protect you, he tried to hurt you." Vincent said and Salazar laughed.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me, we have this game we play, and he was playing the game." Salazar said.

"O-oh, I didn't know." Vincent said then suddenly flew at Salazar causing said man to cry out in shock. Vincent burried his head in Salazar's uninjured shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I would never hurt you, I love you to much to hurt you!" Vincent cried shocking Salazar.

"You love me?" Salazar asked gently pulling Vincent from his body. Vincent nodded and whiped some tears from his eyes.

"I've loved you ever since you saved me and my younger brother from being killed by that human three weeks back. Ever since then I've been watching you, and when you talked to me this morning after you picked that flower was the happiest moment of my life. And then I go and ruin it by almost killing you." Vincent said bawling by the end of his story. Salazar smiled and pulled the young man to him, hugging him.

"Shh, now, its okay. I'm alive, see." Salazar whispered to him. "And now I got me the most beautiful pet in the world." Vincent looked at him and smiled. "Would you mind helping me lay down I'm kind of tired." Vincent nodded and gently helped Salazar lay down before crawling into bed and laid right beside him.

"Is it okay if I lay here?" Vincent asked.

"Only if you plan of laying right beside me for the rest of our lives." Salazar said.

"I do." Vincent said and watched at Salazar fall asleep. "Mine." Vincent hissed then wrapped his boddy protectively around Salazar's, "You will forever be mine now, my venom runs through your vains just like your blood now runs through mine. No one will ever take you away from me." He hissed then kissed Salazar's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin**

**Summary-**

It has seems that the four Founders of Hogwarts have made it back to Hogwarts, three of them are teachers and one of them is a student. Can the students of Hogwarts figure out who the Founder are before the hallways of Hogwarts are destroyed by their fighting? What effect will this have on the golden trio and the snake trio?

**Chapter three-**

Draco shot up in bed panting, his left hand began to search the bed as if looking for something, or someone. When his hand found nothing he began to panic before the rational part of his brain began to work. _There was nothing there to find in the first place_ it whispered to him. Draco slowly nodded as he came down from his panic induced high. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, what the hell had he eaten to produce that dream? Was there even a Vincent Malfoy? He would have to ask his father about that. He swung his legs off his bed and looked over to his clock, it was only 6 in the morning. His alarm would be going off in about thirty minutes. If he send his father a letter now he would probably receive a reply by lunch time. With his mind set he swiftly stood up and elegantly walked to the shower.

"What the hell are you doing up this early?" Blaise asked him with a sleep filled voice nearly giving Draco a heart attack.

"Shit Blaise, you scared me!" Draco cried and Blaise chuckled as he slowly sat up.

"That still doesn't answer my question, breakfast doesn't start until 7:30 and classes don't start until 8, so why the hell are you up?" Blaise asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco said.

"Your stomping around woke me up, you know I'm a very light sleeper." Blaise said.

"I wasn't stomping around, only Weaselys do that." Draco said. Blaise laughed and slowly swung his legs to hang off the side of the bed.

"So what woke you this time? Did Hagrid squish you again? Or was it the ferret dream again?" Blaise asked stretching.

"Atcually niether, I had a dream of Salazar Slytherin." Draco said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh really? Did he use you in one of his potions?" Blaise asked smirking.

"No, he was hurt real bad." Draco said looking off to the side as if ashamed, "And I was the one who hurt him, er, I mean this guy named Vincent hurt him."

"As in Crabbe?" Blaise asked and they both looked at the drooling boy with his mouth wide open. As if feeling eyes on him the boy turned and scratched his ass and farted. Draco and Blaise turned away from him disgusted.

"No, thankfully this guy was a Malfoy. I was going to take a shower and then ask father if there was ever a Vincent in the Malfoy line." Draco said still disgusted at the sight he had seen. He turned and quickly walked to the bathroom; Blaise followed him.

"Why?" Blaise asked shutting and locking the door, no need for the disgusting pair (aka Crabbe and Goyle) walking in and making this beautiful bathroom disgusting.

"That dream seemed too real, as if it were a-" Draco said fading off, for some reason he could not seem to say the word memory, it was almost as if he were afraid that if it were a memory then that meant he had attacked Slytherin himself.

"-A memory?" Blaise finished for him.

"Yeah." Draco said gloomily.

**\''/**

Harry was happily humming as he washed himself off in the empty Gryffinfor bathroom, the others wouldn't be up for another hour. Harry winced as pain shot through the left side of his next and down his left arm making him drop the soap he was holding. "Shit." He whispered. He turned and looked in the mirror to see a scar in the shape of a snake bite, the scar was red and looked raw. "Damn, why is it acting up again, I got why when I was on the train, but why now?" He asked himself as he began to gently rub it. He sighed as the pain slowly went away, "I hope it doesn't decide to act up in class, like potions."

He bent down and retrieved the fallen bar of soap and began to wash himself off again. When he got to his shoulders pain shot through the scar again, this time it was much worse. He quickly covered his mouth with his right hand as he screamed in pain, no need to wake the others. He really didn't want to explain why he has a scar on his left shoulder. They didn't know about the scar, he had done a pretty damn good job of covering it up with a potion for the past 1,007 years* no need for a slip up now.

He bit his hand as the pain worsened before slowly disappearing. Harry quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower. He dug in the pile of clothes he had brought in with him before pulling out a potion bottle with a beautiful purplish-silver liquid in it. He quickly downed the potion and the scar on his shoulder quickly fade away. He didn't know how long he had been in that shower stall biting back a scream and he didn't want Neville (who was always the first one up after him) to come walking in and see the scar. The scar faded from sight just in time too, Neville had just walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, you're still in here, I would have thought you would have been in the common room writing in that notebook of yours already." Neville said shocked. It was true, usually by the time Neville was out of bed Harry would have been down in the common room writing little notes or doodling in his trusty notebook.

"I slept in, I had a late night." Harry said lying smoothly. After hiding the huge secret he had for about 1,042 years you quickly learn to lie. Some times Harry forgot who he really was, if it wasn't for his trusty notebook Harry was sure that he would have lost himself years ago.

"Oh, did you have a nightmare again? Or did you have another vision?" Neville asked whispering the word 'vision' as if saying it too loud would cause Harry to have one. Harry had the suddenly urge to fake a vision, just to see if the boy would freak out or not, but he quickly squished the urge.

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Too happy to be back here, you know." Harry said giving Neville a side smile. Neville nodded his head and smiled back.

"Yeah, I do know, I'm happy to be back too. Grand-mum almost didn't let me come back this year, you know with all that happened last year. She's scared that you might lead me to my death." Neville said chuckling. He turned and started a shower never seeing Harry's nervous look. "But I told her that you wouldn't do that and that you weren't the type of guy to lead people to their deaths. Then I told her that Dumbledore would be here to make sure nothing like that ever happened again." Neville said turning back to look at Harry after he made sure the water tempeture was to his liking.

"Thanks Nev, you know yor sticking up for me. I'm gonna get dressed then go to the common room and wait for everyone else okay." Harry said and quickly got dressed.

"Okay." Neville said as he stripped down. Harry walked out of the bathroom rolling his left shoulder, it had started acting up again, that was why he left. He walked over to his trunk, dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper on his way, he opened it up and began to look for his trusty notebook. He jumped when Ron shot up in his bed.

"SPIDERS!" Ron yelled, his wide fearfull eyes looked around the room before landing on Harry who was trying to hold his laughter in. "Spiders, they-they want me to tap dance, but I don't want to." Ron said his voice slurred from sleep.

"You tells those spiders you don't want to Ron." Harry said trying to sound serious.

"Tell them? I'll-I'll tell 'em." Ron muttered as he fell back asleep. Harry snorted and located his notebook on his bedside table, that stopped his laughter. How did that get over there? He didn't remember removing it from his trunk. He slowly looked around suspiciously, someone had to have gone through his trunk and pulled it out. They must have been reading it when they realized that it was about time for him to get it and hurridly threw it on his bedside table thinking he wouldn't noticed.

"But who?" Harry muttered as he shut his trunk; his eyes narrowed as he looked at the muttering Ron, 'No, Ron isn't that good of an actor, but I know someone who is.' Harry thought turning to look at the bathroom door, 'I'm going to have to watch him more closely from now on.' Harry roughly grabbed his notebook and left the doorm room.

**\''/**

Harry was sitting in his usual chair by the fire, he was flipping through his notebook that you could tell had been spelled to never run out of space. He was trying to make sure that nothing was out of place, missing, or messed with. 'Why would Longbottom read this? There is nothing usefull he could use. . .' Suddenly his eyes widened as his eyes skimmed over a paragraph that was near the end of the notebook.

_'. . . I saw Vincent for the first time in over 1,000 years, he's looking real good (but he has always looked good to me), he goes by the name Draco Malfoy now. He doesn't seem to remember who I am, which could be a very good thing. It would mean he doesn't remember how I hurt him so bad. I still regret that night, but I can't change it now.'_

Harry closed his eyes and inwardly groaned, 'If Neville did reas this then he knows who and what I am.' Harry closed the notebook and laid it in his lap and he rested his head in his hands. He had been so careful for 900 years! How could he have been so careless now! Harry's eyes snapped to the stairs leading to the boys dorm. Neville was standing at the bottom watching him closely.

"I won't tell." Neville said.

"Why did you even read it in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I was currious. I wanted to see what you were always writing or doodling in there." Neville said, "I knew you would never have told me if I asked you straight out. I had been planing to see if I could trick you into telling me, but something in me told me that wouldn't have worked, so I took the advantage of you being in the shower to look at it. And now I know why it wouldn't have worked. So are you really-" Harry cut Neville asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"How have you been able to hide yourself for so long?" Neville asked walking toward the couch that was on the right side of Harry's chair.

"By knowing when to disappear, when to keep my mouth shut, and when to kill someone who knows my secret, because everyone knows that two can keep a secret when one is dead." Harry said smirking. Neville gulped and looked toward the fire, he jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, I may need you. I have a feeling that it will be a lot harder to keep this secret this year then most." Neville looked to Harry to notice he was kneeling on the floor in front of him with his face only inches away from his own. Neville blushed at how close Harry was but didn't move away, Neville's heart began to beat faster as he began to slowly lean towards Harry.

"Hi Harry. . . OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs that lead to girl's dorm.

"I just asked Neville to be my wife, he said yes. Now we are going to have hot steamy sex on the couch, wanna join?" Harry asked grabbing Neville's hand, Neville turned his head away from Hermione to try and hide his laugh and blushing face. Hermione's face drained of color at the thought. "I'm just joking Hermione, don't die of a Heart attack, jees." Harry said letting go of Neville's hand and stood up. Neville felt a little disappointed at the lose of Harry's hand.

"Don't joke like that Harry!" Hermione screeched punching Harry's left shoulder, Harry bit back a hiss because his shoulder had decided it wanted to act up right when she punched him. "You know that gays are digusting and are going straight to hell!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned his back on her and looked at Neville and rolled his eyes.

"Yesssss, Yesssss," Harry said allowing some of his parseltongue to come out knowing it pissed her off, "And the people used to burn wiches because magic meant that they were the children of the Devil. So," Harry said turning to look at Hermione with a smirk, "What does that make you?" Harry didn't see anything after that because Hermione nocked him out by punching him.

"He was just joking Hermione!" Neville yelled running up to Harry and noticed he had a cut on his forehead, "We have to take him to the hospital wing!"

"Whatever." Hermione said then stepped over Harry's body. Neville glared at him before gently levitated Harry and left the tower heading to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, she'll get what is coming to her soon." Neville muttered.

**\''/**

"We are terribly sorry that we are late Dumbledore." a man with short spiky red hair and redish-brown eyes, he looked no older then 18 but was actually 35.

"We would have been here two days ago but we something came up." a young woman with long ice blue hair and bright green eyes said, she too looked no older than 18 but was the same age as the man.

"It is alright Gregory, Raven, all that matters is that you three made it before the classes begain." Dumbledore said leaning back into his big comfy chair, "Isn't that right Hellen?" He asked a young girl with girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, she was sitting in a chair with a gray striped cat in her lap. She didn't seem to be paying attention as she was playing with the cat.

"Yes." She said, she was no older then 20 fresh out of college. "I see Professor Sprout is doing well." Hellen said.

"Yes, she made a full recovery and the doctors said she could work." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, then what am I to do if she will be teaching Herbology?" Hellen asked scratching the cat behind its ear making it purr.

"You will be assisting her, she may be allowed to work, but I don't want her over doing it. I also would like it if you were to help Madam Promfrey." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Hellen said then seemed to go back into her own little world.

"Am I still going to be your DADA teacher?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, and Raven you are still going to replace Hagrid just as planned. Now I believe it is time to go inform the students of this development." Dumbledore said and stood up. He walked out of the room with Hellen right behind him, Gregory and Raven looked at each other then ran after them.

**\''/**

Salazar laughed as he watched Vincent play with Helga's cat, at the sound of Salazar's laugh Vincent turned and smiled at him. Salazar beckoned him over, Vincent smirked and crawled over. "You called?" Vincent asked.

"I saw you play with the cat and felt a little lonely." Salazar said smirking.

"Aw have I not been paying attention to you lately?" Vincent asked, Salazar laughed and wrapped his arms around Vincent.

"That should be my line." Salazar said.

"A pet can ignore his owner too you know." Vincent said snuggling into Salazar's warmth.

"Have you been ignoring me?" Salazar asked playfully.

"Never, I could and would never ignore you." Vincent muttered leaning into kiss Salazar when someone hit Salazar in the head.

"Ow!" He cried and turned to see a pissed Helga.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the hospital wing, I need to check to see how the bite is healing!" Helga cried.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Salazar said and moved behind Vincent who was giving Helga an annoyed look.

"Oh don't give me that look Vince! You can love up on him once I've checked him." Helga said then grabbed Salazar's arm and pulled him down the hall. Vincent glared after them, he was so annoyed at people taking his Salazar from him, if it's not her its the fucking students or Gryffindor. Something rubbed up against his leg, he looked down to see the cat he had been playing with, he hissed at her then kicked her off of him. The cat huffed at him then ran down the hall way after her mistress.

_"Soon I'll have you all to myself My love. Just wait a little longer."_ he hissed then turned into his animal form and slythered down the hallway intending to take his anger out by scaring all the students, he may even bite a few just for the hell of it. He smirked at that idea, if Salazar got on to him he could always say that the students had spooked him. It was a natural reaction for a snake to bite something that had spooked them, well for a normal snake that is, and Vincent was not a normal snake, not by along shot.

* * *

**A/N: *okay for those you who would like to know how I came up with the 1,007 years here is your answer: Salasar was born in the year 953 AD. He was 20 when he got bit that was in year 973 AD. He didn't start hiding the scar until thirty years later in 1003 now that is 1,007 years before 2010, which is the year this is set in. And yes all this is fact (I looked it up). And you can check my math if you want to too. And yes I know that it is 2011 now, but I wanted the story to be set in 2010.**

**Pictures of Gregory, Hellen, and Raven are on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin**

**Summary-**

It has seems that the four Founders of Hogwarts have made it back to Hogwarts, three of them are teachers and one of them is a student. Can the students of Hogwarts figure out who the Founder are before the hallways of Hogwarts are destroyed by their fighting? What effect will this have on the golden trio and the snake trio?

**Chapter four-**

Harry groaned as he turned his head to get away from the sun light that was coming in from the window in front of him, when that didn't work he growled deep in his throat and opened his eyes to see Neville sitting by his bead reading a Herbology book with a slight smirk. "You couldn't place me in a bed facing AWAY from the sun?" Harry asked and Neville's smirk widened**.**

"Nope." Neville said and calmly turned a page in his book. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy before sitting up muttering something along the lines of 'Stupid Slytherin pretending to be a Gryffindor', "Look who's talking." Neville said and Harry shut up instantly.

"Can I leave or does Pomfrey need to look at me?" Harry asked stretching, wincing slightly as his shoulder began to act up once again. 'What the hell is going on with this thing? Do I need to have Merlin look at it again?' he asked himself.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked noticing the wince.

"Nothing." Harry said. "Answer my question."

"Pomfrey would like to look you over before we leave." Neville said then got up, "I'll go get her." he said and Harry nodded, once he was sure that Neville couldn't see him he rubbed his shoulder. "Oh," Neville said coming back Harry quickly dropped his hand from his shoulder, "Draco stopped by and threatened me to tell you that you better make it to Potions class today." Harry laughed at that.

**\''/**

Draco sighed as he sat in potions class and glared at Hermione who was his partner for today. He had walked into the room expecting to sit with Harry like he did every year but was shocked to see that Harry was already there and was sitting with Neville of all people. He had glared at Neville hoping to scare him out of his seat and was annoyed when that didn't work, it was like the boy had suddenly grown a back-bone and was now unafraid of him. So he sat in the desk behind him and stared intently at the back of Harry's head hoping the boy would turn around and look at him, but that didn't work either. The only thing that happened was that Harry leaned over and whispered something into Neville's ear that made the boy look at him and snort before he whispered something back to Harry. That had pissed him off, but that wasn't the only thing, he noticed that every time Harry leaned closer to Neville the boy would blush and have a dreamy look in his eyes.

Draco quietly growled and broke the stick from an oak tree at remembering that, he barely noticed Hermione glare and him and shove a silver knife in his hands and ordered him to cute the root of the hope tree. 'How dare that _human_ even _think_ about like _my_ Salazar!' Draco thought then suddenly blinked at that. 'What the hell? Where did _that_ come from?' he looked down and noticed he had snapped the silver knife clean in half he gasped and dropped both halves of the knife. This caused Harry to turn and look at him with concern in his eyes, with that move Harry's robe shifted down on he left shoulder a little and showed the top of what looked either like a hickey or a bite mark, suddenly his dream from earlier popped in his head before another scene appeared in his head. The scene looked to be of Salazar Slytherin standing above him holding a silver knife in his hand with tears running down his cheeks. Fear, anger, and betrayal swelled up in his chest and Draco did the only thing he could do at that point in time, he ran.

Draco didn't know why he ran, he just did. When Harry had turned to him holding that silver knife that looked so much like the one from the scene in his head, he just felt like he had to get away from him, from everyone. He had to get to some place safe and away from them. Blindly Draco ran down the dungeon hallway going deeper into the dungeon than he had ever gone before, he never notice the tears falling from his eyes. Draco saw silver door with green slithering snakes on it, and with out thinking about it he began trying to open the door, frantic to get inside. He needed inside that room, in that room he would feel save, in that room no one could harm him. His love had promised him that.

When the door didn't open Draco slid down it and curled into a ball and cried, for what or why he didn't know.

**\''/**

When Draco had ran from the room Harry stood frozen where he was while everyone began to gossip or panic over Draco, but Harry didn't notice this. Nor did he notice when Neville tried to get his attention. All Harry could think about was the fear in Draco's eyes when he saw the silver knife in Harry's hand. 'Could he have remembered that night?' Harry asked himself. Harry's eyes widened at that, 'But I explained why I did what I did to him, before I did it.' Harry dropped the knife as if it burnt him, he took a steep towards the door, then another and another before he slowly began to run. He had to get to Draco, he just had to. If Draco had in fact remembered that night he would be scare, hurt, and angry. He didn't need to be alone, he needed- he needed-

Harry slowed from a run to a walk as he came to the hall with a silver door with Green slithering snakes on it and a crying Draco curled up in front of it. He needed into the room. Harry stared sadly at Draco before waving his hand unlocking and opening the door before turning and walking away from Draco feeling the cold, watery stare watching him. It was best to leave him be until he calmed down, plus he wasn't ready to face Vincent yet, Draco he could handle, Vincent not so much yet.

'I need a drink.' Harry thought.

**\''/**

Vincent panted as he ran through the Forest that surrounded the castle him and his love lived in along with the students his love taught and his love's friends. He glanced behind him and growled out in anger at seeing the black demon horse chasing him, why couldn't he loose that fucking thing! It had never been this hard before, so why was it so hard now? Could it be that Merlin was controlling it? He narrowed his eyes, that old man was always trying to kill him, always trying to get his love to see the true him. He growled in anger again and jumped over a fallen log before turning a sharp right and into a clearing that he had taken his love to for many moon-light picnics and love making. He stopped hen he saw his love standing in the middle of the clearing with a loving smile on his face, suddenly the sound of hooves hitting the ground snapped him out of his daze and he ran over to his love. "Help!" he cried hiding behind his love. His love glanced at him before turning to the demon horse that had barged into the clearing. It had stopped as soon as it saw his love, Vincent smirked, all of the creatures in the Forest were afraid of his love.

"Be gone." He love commanded. The demon horse nay-ed and tossed his mane a bit before he turned and galloped away, his love then turned and lovingly ran a finger down his cheek, "Come, let us go home." Vincent smiled and grabbed onto his love's arm and rubbed his cheek happily against his love's arm. His love would always be there to protect him, nothing could harm him with his love around. Vincent looked lovingly up at his love and noticed tears running down his love's face and frowned.

"What's wrong Salazar?" Vincent asked worried. Salazar glanced at him before looking back in front of them.

"Nothing." he said, "I've just found out something that I must do to keep everyone here safe. Something that I don't want to do but have no choice but to do. Something that you will hate me for."

"I could never hate you Salazar!" Vincent cried out raged that his love would dare to think that he could hate him.

"You say that now." Salazar whispered as they walked out of the Forest and towards the castle, but before they got to the castle Salazar turned right and walked towards the arena where Gryffindor taught sword fighting. When they got to the arena Salazar opened the door that lead to a long dark hallway that would lead them to the grassy arena instead of the seats, he gently pushed Vincent in before he stepped in and locked the door. Salazar turned and pulled Vincent to him and kissed him, Vincent moaned and wrapped his arms around Salazar's waist pulling him closer, before Vincent could deepen the kiss Salazar pulled away. "Just remember that I love you with all my heart, and that I don't want to do what I'm about to do, but I am forced to do it. No matter what happens I want you to know that what I am about to do will hurt not only me but you too, it is going to kill me to do this, but it must be done." Salazar said before roughly grabbing onto Vincent's arm and harshly pulled him into the arena.

Vincent was momentarily blinded when he was forced out of the dark hallway and into the arena. When he got his sight back he saw Merlin standing in the middle of the arena and the seats were filled with not only the students but also all of the villager from the near by villages. Vincent suddenly got a very bad feeling and tried to pull his arm out of Salazar's grip but Salazar was so much physically stronger than him. "What's going on Salazar? Why are we here?" Vincent asked but got no response. "Sal-" he started again but stopped when they stopped in front of Merlin who glared at Vincent then smiled at Salazar while handing him a silver knife. Salazar took the knife and looked towards the ground and Merlin walked out of the arena.

"I'm sorry." Salazar mutter before tossing Vincent to the ground, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this. Only I can do this."

"Do what? You're scaring me!" Vincent said and Salazar knelt down and cupped Vincent's cheek tears running down his own.

"I'm so sorry, but I should have killed you when we first met. You were never meant to live past that day, and because I listened to your venom running through my veins I let you live and doomed everyone to a life of pain, suffering, and death. I-I can't let that happen, so to fix this I have kill you." Salazar said sounding heartbroken. Vincent gaped at him not believing him.

"No, Salazar, you don't have to do that. Merlin has warped your mind. We, me and you, can run. Just drop the knife and I can get us away from this place, I can then find someone to undo whatever Merlin has done." Vincent said desperately.

"Vince, Love, shut up. Merlin had nothing to do with this, I-I saw the future. I also saw how to correct it. I am the one who planned this, but only because I was the one who let you live, I place a spell on you that made sure that you were protected from everyone else so I am the only one who can do this. I am so Sorry, I love you so much, please don't forget that." Salazar said then gently kissed Vincent one last time on the lips before he pulled back and stabbed his one and only love in the heart while crying and dieing inside. Before Vincent died he glared at Salazar with all his might, and whispered the three words that shattered Salazar's heart.

"I Hate You."

* * *

**TT-TT Please don't kill me with that ending.**

**The Knife (Dagger) that Salazar used to kill Vincent is on my profile.  
**


End file.
